Elven Warrior
by Ailya the Sorceress
Summary: Its about Lilian who of course has been dropped in Middle Earth.....


Well I don know if you will like this story as it goes on. It will be a mix of the book and the movies. Well any ways on with the story!!!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
My name is Lilian. I am 14 years old; I have blond hair, and blue eyes. I also had pointy ears. I have read all the Tolkien books and seen the first and second movie. I love them all except in the second movie where Haldir of Lorien dies. He wasn't even there according to the books.  
I was walking down the street on my way home. It was a quiet walk. I looked at all the buildings and the road itself. Why couldn't there be more trees? I loved trees. They were so beautiful and I felt like I knew them.  
I saw a person coming towards me and pulled my hood up over my ears. I never try to let people see my ears. I always use my hair to cover them up. The person went right past. This world would never be to the liking of me.  
I continued walking until I heard someone behind me. I looked back. Although the person was still a ways back I knew they were trouble. As the person got closer I noticed it was a man with brown dirty hair and well-worn clothes. Yeah he was going to be trouble.  
I turned and walked faster then turned into an alley. Unfortunately the alley was a dead end. The man was practically running after me now. Apparently he had told another one of his friends or something to follow me because there was now another man following me.  
The two guys stopped in front of me and the first one said, " Hand over any money, jewels, or just your whole purse." He used a threatening voice.  
"Why should I? Are they really that important? I don't think I will..." I replied.  
The second man grabbed a board that was lying on the ground. He swung it towards me and missed. I kicked him in the stomach and tried to get the other guy but he punched me in the jaw. Nothing was broken thank goodness. The man that I kicked quickly grabbed the board again and this time it made contact with my head. I felt something wet go down the side of my head. They started to kick me but I was not awake for most of it. I lost consciousness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I could hear people gasping and asking questions. Someone was sitting over me looking into my slowly opening eyes. The person looked strangely familiar. My eyes suddenly widened in realization. It was Elrond!!!!!!   
I tried to sit up but Elrond gently pushed me back down.  
"Lay still." Elrond said.   
I lay back down and stared at the sky. Someone suddenly picked me up but I was too dizzy now to see who it was. I was once again lost in blackness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I slowly became aware of where I was. It was a bedroom with a huge bed (which I was in) a beautiful dresser and a closet. There were two different doors. One led to the balcony and one to the bathroom. There was sun flowing through the window lighting the entire room.   
I felt my head and felt that there was a bandage on one of my temples. I was sore but otherwise felt okay. There was a knock on the door and then it opened. Once again it was Elrond.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Like I went riding to long..." I replied.  
He smiled and said, "Well it sounds better then you were. What happened?"   
" I was walking home and these guys followed me into an alley, they told me to hand over anything valuable and I said no. I then kicked one and the other punched me then the second one hit me with a board and so on from there."  
"I see you had it rough in that world? I'm not surprised."  
"Yes, I had it rough because having pointy ears and not being the same as other people. I wanted adventure while everyone else wanted education or a job or something. I never lived anywhere that I wanted instead I lived homeless."  
"That world will be left in the past, if you let it." Elrond said.  
He's right... It could be.  
"I must leave but I will see you later. You are free to move around as you please." Elrond said as he started walking towards the door.  
After he left I got up and went over to the closet. To my horror it was filled with dresses. I hate dresses. Although they were very pretty I didn't feel like wearing a dress. I went over the dresser and opened it to find shirts, pants, and tunics. I picked out a white shirt and green pants and a green tunic.  
The bathroom was very pretty just like the room itself. It had a big bathtub and a mirror above the sink. I had never lived so well before. I quickly brushed my hair and headed out the door.  
I walked into a long hallway and couldn't decide which way to go. I chose to go to the right and soon found my way outside. It was breathtaking. All the trees and waterfalls... I found a bench and sat down and looked at all that I could see.  
"Beautiful isn't it?" someone said.  
I looked behind me to find Arwen who was wearing a blue silk dress.   
"Yes, quite. I would love to live here all the trees..."  
"You can stay here as long as you want." Arwen said.  
I looked around again before saying, "Well I don't know how long I can stay in this place because in the other world I lived in I could never stay in one place."  
"How come you couldn't?"  
"Well people usually drove me out or I just couldn't keep my longing to go places under control. I will stay here awhile though I can tell you that."  
"I am glad. I think you will like it here. I have to go but I will see you later..." Arwen said walking away.  
Was it just me or are people really busy around here? I got up and started walking back inside. A strange feeling came over me. It was like something bad was going to happen. It was either happening now or later I couldn't tell. An elf came running towards me.  
"Lord Elrond wants to see you in his study its urgent! I will take you there..." was the all the elf said as he led me towards Elrond's study.   
Elrond was pacing around his study. I am guessing that he was thinking. He looked up when I walked in.  
"You're here good. You may want to sit down because I must tell you a few things." Elrond said.  
I sat down and he continued... 


End file.
